Story of Egypt
by Lauka2
Summary: Atem gets rescued by a beautiful girl when he falls into the nile. How will she influence his future? Girl on the picture is the girl and I made it myself.
1. Saving the prince

Very short chapter, I know. But i wanted to leave at least a little suspense XD

I do not own Yugioh! or any of the characters, i own only the story

* * *

He was walking close the edge of the cliff. By the bottom of the cliff was the river Nile. He was playing a game by himself; he had to follow the cliff. He thought the best way to do this was to walk as close to the edge as possible. He suddenly heard Mahado yelling at him and turned around. The cliff gave in and cracked, making him fall down.

"Prince no!" Mahado shouted and tried to catch him, but he was just too late. The prince slipped his fingertips and he fell into the river.

"Mahado!" he yelled falling under the surface. The waters were normally still, but an immense rainfall the day before had stirred the waters, making them fierce and dangerous. He got up and sucked air in, just before going under again. This repeated itself until he no longer had the strength to continue. He sucked in air once more, and stopped his fight against the waves. Letting himself stay under, waiting to be rescued. His hopes weren't high, since the guards would have to find a way to get out in the waters, without risking their own lives first. He felt himself sink deeper into the waters.

#this is how I die…# he thought in a sad tone. He would die in this river.

"Hold on!" he heard someone… yell? How could someone talk underwater? He had to be hearing things due to his lack of air. Suddenly a pair of hands gripped him. He was getting dizzy by the lack of air, but got to see his savior in a quick glimpse; big blue eyes staring at him with concern.

* * *

I'll upload the next chapter soon.


	2. The meeting

Also a short chapter, but I didn't have more to feed onto their conversation, so I cut it.

I do not own Yugioh! or any of the characters, Except Elishia Aquamarina

* * *

"Are you dead?" Elishia looked at the boy she had just rescued. Her hair was still wet from the water and she sighed "then I was too late it seems" she closed her eyes when she heard him groan. She looked down at him in surprise. He gurgled and she smacked herself in the forehead "you have water in your lungs!" she pumped his chest, trying to help the water out.

He coughed a huge amount of water up and jerked up in a sitting position, coughing up the rest. He breathed out loudly and thanked whatever god had rescued him and looked to his side. Then he noticed the beautiful girl sitting next to him. He backed a little away from her, as she was literally in his face, their noses even touching.

"You okay?" she asked leaning a little forward.

"I nearly drowned!"

"But will you be okay?" she tilted her head to the side.

"G-guess I will" he said confused.

"Great!" she said happily and smiled "Then I actually saved someone!" she swung her arms into the air and fell backwards, slapping him the face with her tail "I am so sorry!" she got up quickly and looked at the boy, who had fallen over by the impact of the blue tail.

"Just what are you?"

"A mermaid" she said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "why?"

"Mermaids do not exist" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You can say that, even after I slapped you with my tail?" she smiled and spun around on her butt, making her a tail lie in front of her. "see?" she brushed off some dirt and mumbled some weird words he didn't understand. Her tail disappeared and was replaced by two legs.

"Magic? You can do magic?" he said and looked at the two legs.

"No… but I can do transformations! But only with my tail…" she sighed and stood up. "My name is Elishia Aquamarina. What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name?" he also got up, not facing her with his entire body.

"Because I just told you my name silly. Or maybe you want me to call 'Drowning boy'?" she said and giggled.

"Atemu! My name is Atemu"

"Atemu? Are we friends now?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Eh, sure"

"Great!" she laughed loudly and spun around. "I got a new friend! The aqua princess got a new friend!" she laughed more and started to dance.

He stood and studied the scene in front of him with mixed feelings. He thought about what she had just called herself.

"Aqua princess?"

"Uh-oh… did I say that out loud?" she stopped dancing and looked at him. "whoops…"

"What do you mean by 'Aqua Princess'?"

"Well… I am the mermaid princess. Aqua means water you know" she said and straightened her back, with her arms down her side.

"I knew that! But are you a princess?"

"Hai" she smiled and walked out of the cave she had carried him into.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Home, I heard some guards just before entering the cave. If you yell loud enough, they'll find you and take you home to the palace, prince Atem"

"Atemu"

"I'll call you Atem, whether you like it or not" she smiled and jumped into the water. "Bye Atem!" she waved and went under the waters, leaving Atem standing alone on the small bay.

"Well she will be hard to forget" he said while looking down into the waters. He was only 7 but he thought he might just have found the girl he wanted to marry one day. She would be a good wife, as she would be carefree. He started to call the guards, and soon enough they came to get him and take him home.


	3. Talking about mermaids

third chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters

* * *

Atem sat in the palace garden, close to a small river flowing in the back of it. The river connected to the Nile and he kept thinking of Elishia. Something about her had captured his thoughts. Suddenly he noticed a small disturbance in the waters a short distance away from him, then a head breached the surface.

"Elishia!" he said and got up from his spot and walked towards his new friend.

"Hi Atem," she smiled "can you give me a hand? It's hard to push myself up to the surface"

"Sure," he grabbed her hand pulled her up. "your legs are gone?,"

"I can control my transformation in the water too. However, it takes a lot of concentration so I've done it for the last couple of meters," she looked to his side. "are those two your friends?" she said and pointed at two kids, a boy and a girl.

"Mahado, Mana," Atem turned around to face his friends, Mahado looking at the girl behind him.

"Who is she?"

"My name is Elishia Hanashi; I am the daughter of a rich man far away from here."

Atem looked at her in awe; she had told the lie with no trace of it being a lie.

"I was kidnapped last year, and brought here to be my kidnapper's child. However, I never forgot my real parents and I fled. I met the prince yesterday when I pulled him into a cave, close to a small shore by the Nile," she smiled at Mahado, "you can ask everybody in the village about my past, they all know me and my kidnapper got executed last month for spitting on the palace walls and yelling disgraceful things at the Pharaoh."

"I believe you," Mahado looked at the girl, "You seem to have the radiation of a rich man's gir.l"

"Thank you. But can I talk to the Prince alone? He was curious about how life as a kidnapped girl was, so I told him I would tell him."

"Ah... well I guess you can."

"Thank you very much," she said and bowed. She then turned to Atem, "Come one Prince, we should find some privacy," she smiled brightly, "you better lead the way."

"Sure."

He lead to his own room and asked he guards not to disturb them. He turned to Elishia, who was looking out the window.

"Beautiful" she sighed "your world has a beauty unlike mine"

"Thank you, but how could you lie like that to Mahado?"

"It's a lie I've used many times. So do you want to know about being a mermaid?" she looked at him and moved around in the room, looking for a place to sit. She sat herself on the bed and smiled at Atem.

"I have a few," he sat down next to her, "or rather, I have a lot, and I don't know where to begin."

"Then let me begin for you! We live for a pretty long time; my grandmother is 350 years for example. I'm only seven, so I'm really young"

"How old are your parents then?"

"The queen is 150 and the king is 175. They would be around 30 and 35 in the human world. Making me only 1 year and 3 months!" she said and laughed, "when going by those standards anyway. But we age normally until we reach the age of 20, then the aging goes down to about 5 times slower. In the mermaid world I am still seen as a baby even though I can both talk and transform my tail into legs. I'll be an adult when I'm 100 years old. But I don't want to live by the rules of my kingdom," she said and stared at the ceiling.

"Such as what?" Atem stared at her in wonder.

"If I fall in love with a human… I only have two options; drag him to the bottom of the Nile and force him into marriage or get excluded from the mermaid kingdom forever."

"So you can choose between your husband hating you, or your entire kingdom hating you? That's cruel."

"Yes… but my child will be allowed in the kingdom. For the mistake was made by her mother, so she is innocent. That is one rule I do like on the other hand," she looked at him and smiled

"It also sounds good. Does it apply to anything else?"

"Yes, if a criminal, former or active, gets a child, it'll be innocent and won't be judged by how its parents have acted. A child is the most sacred being in my world. They are pure and innocent until they prove themselves otherwise," she lay down on the bed with her arms to the sides, "so I am a pure being, nothing has yet disturbed my mind. Except for this one duty I have to perform when I'm older."

"Duty? What's that?" he looked at her and leaned back a little.

"Nothing you have to worry about," she smiled happily #and thank god for that# she sat up and looked outside, "I have to go home."

"What? Why?"

"I've been on land too long. The king and the queen might start to worry about my whereabouts soon" she walked towards the door and Atem got up from the bed.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll see if I can," she smiled and opened the door, "then I'll tell you more about it."

"Yes please."

They walked out into the garden, making sure no one was following them. They arrived at the river and she looked at him.

"Thanks for showing me some of the palace today, even though I made you do it," she smiled happily and a very faint blush became apparent. But Atem didn't notice it.

"it's okay, I got some information on how you live. Hopefully I can get more tomorrow."

"We'll see about that," she smiled and jumped in to the river, "Bye Atemu!" she said and waved.

"Bye."

* * *

that was the end of the third chapter.

The next chapter will be when they are about 11, so there's been a time skip, this is because whenever I've imagined this story, they meet two times before she stays with him. So now I'm doing it like this; i described the first meeting and the following day. Now I'll write some from when they are 11 and then next time 15 (I discovered in the japanese dub that that's how old Atem is o.O or so I think at least XD )


	4. The separation

Fourth Chapter of this story

Wow this story got a lot of views yesterday XD making it the no. 1 viewed story of mine, at least when counting the first day only XD

I do not Own Yugioh! or any of its characters

* * *

Time had passed by and Elishia had turned 11. She hadn't been allowed up to the surface for 3 months since her parents had found out she had been visiting Atem when she claimed to be studying human nature. She looked at her parents who were arguing. The queen was mad because of the duty her mother in law had bestowed on Elishia. The king kept telling his wife how lucky Elishia was to be able to finally heal his mother's heart after what the humans had done almost 300 years ago.

She didn't want to listen to their argument and run away. She ran outside the castle and looked up, turning her legs into a tail, she jumped out of the bubble that the castle was held inside, and went for the surface.

#Atemu. Atemu please be by your usual spot in your garden# she thought to herself. She reached the surface and heard a familiar voice. She looked around but remembered her tail. She mumbled the spell and her tail became a pair of legs. She started to swim in the direction of the voice and saw Atem.

"Atem!" she yelled and started to swim faster.

He turned around at the voice and looked at the girl swimming towards him.

"Elishia!" he yelled happily and went out into the river to greet her. She got close enough to reach the bottom of the river and ran into his arms. During the four years she had known him, he would always make her smile, no matter what had happened to her.

"Atemu" she said quietly, mostly to herself. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, "I've missed you" she let go of him and looked at the girl behind him, #Mana?# she walked over to the girl who looked back at her in a suspicious manner.

"Where have you been? You can't have been grounded since you ran away from home!"

"Eh… Well, uh, you see, I…" Elishia looked around nervously and tried to come up with a good excuse "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No I don't."

"Mana, leave her alone," Atem stepped up beside Elishia and Mana looked at him, "I had the guards help her get back to her real parents, but they seem to have some trouble?" he looked at Elishia who nodded.

"Ha-hai. My real parents were fighting over so many things when I got back; I got tired of it in the end and ran away." She held in the tears but looked away, #Oka-san, Odo-sama. #

"Oh I'm so sorry" Mana looked at the girl and felt shameful.

"It's okay," she didn't look back at Mana.

"Atem!" they all three looked at the one who had called on the prince.

"Seto." Atem looked at Elishia, who looked scared of the new comer.

"Who is that girl?" he walked down to them and looked at Elishia.

"She's one of my friends," Atem held Elishia tight since he knew Seto would sometimes go out of line to protect him.

"And what is she doing here?"

"I ran away from home…" her voice was weak and she hid behind Atem, "You're really scary"

"Scary?" he now saw how the girl hid behind the prince, "I'm sorry, but I have never seen you before" he bowed a little and went away.

She looked at the priest and shivered with fear. #darkness. #

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked and put a comforting hand on her head.

She looked up and him and smiled shyly "No. I'm fine."

"Eli" A strong and caring voice sounded behind them. They all turned around again and Elishia widened her eyes.

"Oka-sama" she stepped forward, still in fear.

"Elishia, you have to stop running away from problems. They won't go away just because you don't see them anymore." She reached out a hand, "Now come on. You have to get home; you won't be seeing these people again for a long time if you don't do as I say," she looked angrily at Elishia who took her hand with tears falling down her cheeks, "You still won't be seeing these people my daughter. Your father is very angry with you, so is your grandmother."

"Yes Oka-sama" she walked away hand in hand with her mother, crying the whole time.

"Was that the Prince my daughter?" The queen looked down at Elishia.

"Yes," she sobbed and looked up at her mother, "The one who will become pharaoh."

"I see," the queen looked forward again "You love him, don't you?"

"Huh" Elishia thought about her feelings towards Atem and nodded, "Hai, I love him."

"Let's hope he doesn't become pharaoh before you turn 15, shall we?" She smiled down at her daughter "It would make it easier on you, wouldn't it?"

"Hai" Elishia smiled a little herself "But I have been introduced to the current Pharaoh also, he is kind, Oka-sama."

"It won't be easy my daughter, no matter how cruel he could have been. But you have to do it in four years."

"Yes Oka-sama," she sighed as she entered the waters with her mom, #but I hope Atemu can forgive me afterwards.#

* * *

End of story XD

Just kidding XP but i hope no one has figured out what it is Elishia has to do XD

review please? 3


	5. The Thief

Fifth Chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters

* * *

Time passed by and Atem feared for what might have happened to Elishia. He waited by the river everyday for her, until he was named pharaoh and got other duties.

She looked in the mirror and shed a tear. She would have to do her duty soon. She had turned 15 just a week ago and had been trained in assassination ever since. Poisons, stabbing among other things. She would now be able to revenge the deed that the pharaoh had done to her grandmother. She went outside her room and into the waters. She looked up at the surface and began to swim. She had feared this day ever since she had met Atemu, and had cried every night her parents had told her about what she would do.

"I have to kill the pharaoh" she whispered to herself "grandmother will have her revenge" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached the surface and looked around. She would have to enter the palace somehow. She would not go in as a slave though. She had too much pride for that. She would come in as a thief. But she would have to be careful as to what she would do. Maybe steal a horse or something like that. She went ashore and turned her tail into legs. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but was dressed as a normal villager. A plain dress with a belt around the waist and some brown shoes was all she was wearing. The clothes she would normally wear had been left close to the palace in a secret hiding spot in one of her escapes. She looked around and started to walk towards the village where the palace was located. She fiddled with her hair a bit. Because her usually blond hair would be easy to recognize, the magicians of her kingdom had used a minor spell to make it dark brown. The spell was however, only temporary, and would only last a couple of days.

She walked for a long time, and made many stops to eat what little food she had with her. She also used the stops to plan how she would kill the pharaoh. She would have to get close to him first. Since she already knew him, it wouldn't be too hard. But if he didn't recognize her, she would have some problems. She looked to her side and saw the village and started to walk again. She would get into the palace somehow, get close to the pharaoh and then poison him. He wouldn't suffer; she would make sure of that.

#I only hope that Atem isn't the pharaoh yet # she entered the village and looked round. She walked towards the palace and looked after some castle guards. Suddenly a voice sounded, a voice she had heard only once before. She looked up at the priest Seto, who was sitting on his horse.

"Get out of the way villager" He looked down at the young woman in front of him. she looked slightly familiar.

"No" she replied coldly and turned around, walking in a slow pace.

"Do you know who I am?" He yelled at her. The people surrounding the two stopped and looked at the young woman.

"No, and I don't care. If someone wants me to get out of their way" she hardened her voice and stepped up beside the horse "they can ask me nicely!" she yelled and slapped his horse hard in rear, making it jump in surprise. Seto fell of his horse and Elishia smiled #Perfect# she jumped onto the horse and rode through the streets.

"Stop that thief!" Seto yelled. The guards following him rode after the girl who laughed loudly.

"Catch me if you can" She had been practicing the whole attitude at home, it was all an act. She was the perfect actress, she had been told. A perfect little doll who wouldn't dare to disobey her parents. Now was the time to make the final act. She slowed down but then felt something was wrong. Her vision started to fail and she felt herself getting dizzy. She fell of the horse and laid still. The guards stopped by her and got off their horses. Some of the men thought they had seen the young woman before but didn't take any notice in it. They chained her hands together and put her in a cell in the palace prison.

She woke up with pain in her back. She opened her eyes and noticed how little light there was.

#At least they didn't execute me for it# she sighed loudly and looked at her hands #bound me did they? # She focused on chains and drained them of water. She felt a pain shooting through her head and stopped #not enough energy it seems # she looked to her side and moved towards the cool wall. She only now noticed she had a fever, "Damn," she whispered. It was the one thing her parents had warned her about. She had forgotten to drink enough water, and her body was now responding. but then she remembered something else; she had been drinking everytime she had the chance, which was often as she followed the nile. She kept wondering about it until she heard steps in the hall. She looked at the two persons standing in front of her

"This is the one pharaoh"

#Pharaoh? # She tried to get a prober look on the man and her worst nightmare came true. Atem was standing in front of her #No not you# she turned her head away.

"Why did you steal that horse?" His voice sounded. She shivered at the sound and felt the tears coming up her throat.

"I don't know Pharaoh. How long have I been down here?" she turned her head to look at Atem.

"For almost 3 days. You must know why you did it?" Seto said in a harsh voice.

"Still scary" she put her head on her knees and let the tears flow. The spell dying her hair would be over soon. She breathed in heavily, trying to clear her mind.

"What did you say?" Seto raised his voice, making it echo in the small room.

She hugged her legs tighter at the raised voice "Scary" she looked just over her knees into the eyes of Atem. Her eyes were still wet from the tears and she saw his face soften "I'm sorry for taking the horse" she hid her face again. She noticed that a small tress of hair, slowly changing color "seems the spell doesn't work anymore"

"Spell what do you me…" Atem widened his eyes as the girl's hair started to change color. He walked towards her and raised her head.

"Pharaoh watch out!" Seto held his millennium rod towards the girl.

"Elishia?" Atem felt his throat starting to become swollen with tears as the girl nodded slowly.

"Hai" she said in a weak tearful voice. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank ra you're okay!" Atem yelled and pulled her into a big hug. He had missed her so much.

She smiled against his chest and cried. She cried because of two things. One; she finally saw Atem again, Two; she had to kill him within the next three months. She suddenly felt Atem pick her up and exclaimed a surprised squeak.

"You shouldn't be down here" Atem said sweetly.

"But Pharaoh!" Seto protested "She tried to steal one of the horses"

"It's just a horse" Atem started to walk away from the prison cell.

"Thank you Atem" she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome Elishia"

* * *

So now you know what she had to do XP

And to those of you who think that Elishia is a Mary Sue: She has been trained with severe punishment from when she was little to be as perfect as she is. It hurts her not to be


	6. The confession

Sixth chapter of this story

I do not own yugioh! or any of it's characters

* * *

"Tell me if you need anything" Atem said while smiling and Elishia.

"Water please" She said with a smile. She sat up in the bed with a straight back.

"Okay" Atem replied, slightly confused at her stance. He went out and asked one of the servants to get some water and went back to Elishia, who was still sitting with her back straightened "does your back hurt or something?" he sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"No. Why do you ask me that?" she tilted her head to the side.

"You keep your back so straight" he said and straightened his own back to show "like this"

"I do?" she looked at her back and back at Atem "Don't all princesses do that?"

"Yes but not when they are in bed" he relaxed his back and smiled at her.

"They don't?" she looked at him in confusion "are you sure?"

"Yes, and you just got out of a three day imprisonment"

"I think my back was straight there too" she looked out the window "When will you allow me to go outside?"

"In two days, you have to rest" Atem looked at the servant who entered the room "thank you" he took the water and moved to Elishia "Here drink" he held out the cup to her mouth and she blushed. He started to pour the water and she started to drink. When the water was gone he took the cup away "feel any better?"

"Hai" she smiled sweetly at him

"Good. Stay in bed. I have to perform my royal duties" he took a hold of her hand and kissed it lightly "see you later then?"

"H-hai" she blushed heavily and looked away. He let go of her hand and she held it when he exited the room. "Daisuke Atemu-kun" she looked at the way he had gone out and got out of the bed. She walked outside, but was stopped by a guard.

"You're not allowed to exit this room"

"Why not?"

"Order by the pharaoh"

"Why?" she tilted her head to the side and went inside again. She sat down on the bed. She noticed that she was straightening her back and tried to bow it. Suddenly she felt a pain shooting through her entire body and straightened her back again "Even now I can't forget that pain" she whispered to herself, #Well since I can't do anything# she lied down and tried to fall asleep #I might as well get some rest# she started to fall asleep quickly. She enjoyed the softness of an actual bed in a long time, since she left home.

* * *

Atemu came in and saw Elishia sleeping. He smiled and walked towards the bed. He moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"Atemu-kun" she said in her sleep and blushed. She nuzzled her cheek against his hand.

"Cute" he smiled down at her. Suddenly his smile disappeared and he moved his head closer to hers. He noticed all her features; her long lashes and her seemingly soft lips. He started to blush himself and neared his head even further to hers. He could feel her breath and breathed heavier "Beautiful" he moved to kiss her on the lips when she moved and he retrieved his head.

"Atemu-kun" she said again and shed a tear.

"Huh?" he wiped away the tear and sat down on the bed #what could be wrong? # he caressed her cheek and she nuzzled into it. He took his other hand and shook her gently "Wake up Elishia"

"Huh?" she woke up and looked up at Atem. She looked at him for a full three seconds before screaming and backing away from Atem, holding the blanket up in front of her.

"Easy now" Atem laughed slightly at her reaction and put his hands on his lap "sleep well?"

"h-hai" she lowered the blanket and laid down again "soft" she nuzzled into the pillows #huh? That's not what my head laid on before? # She sat up and looked at the pillows in confusion.

Atem chuckled slightly at this and reached out and caressed her cheek again. She looked at him in surprise and nuzzled her head against the hand.

"Soft" she smiled and looked at him with half lidded eyes. she blushed slightly and Atem widened his eyes and blushed heavily.

#be-beautiful# he felt his heart beat faster.

"Atemu-kun" She looked at him and felt her throat becoming swollen #Daisuke Atemu-kun# she started to cry. She bowed her head down.

"What's wrong?" he moved closer to her.

"I can't tell you"

"Yes you can" he moved her slightly so their legs were in opposite directions "you can tell me everything" he held her head close to his, their foreheads touching.

"My parents said I couldn't tell anyone, so if I do" she held the left side of her chest "Ugh" she got a pained look in her face and curled up a bit.

"Elishia! Are you okay?" he grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes.

"I'm fine" she lied and tried to come up with a smile.

"You're lying!" he moved her closer to him and their lips brushed against each other.

"I'm no…!" she was cut off by Atem crashing his lips against hers. He moved them slightly and pressed her closer to him.

She started to cry even harder when he kissed her but moved along and swung her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for minutes and they broke apart gasping for air. Atem looked at Elishia who was still crying and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry, that was out of line and I understand if you…" this time Atem was cut off by Elishia kissing him. She had her eyes closed and kissed him gently. She broke the kiss quickly.

"Sorry" she rested her head against his chest and he looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you apologize?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I just do. If you want to know why I was crying, order me to say it" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Eh" he looked her in the eyes and swallowed a big lump in his throat. He then grabbed her hair and yanked her up to look at him "Tell me why you where crying, right now!" he yelled at her and felt his heart sting.

She looked at him and started to cry even harder. She looked him in the eyes and felt every word she spoke as shattered glass going up her throat.

"I was send here… by my parents to…to…" she tried to say the last word but it wouldn't come out.

"Say it!" Atem yelled again, this time louder.

"TO KILL YOU!" she yelled loudly

* * *

Aaaaahhh the suspense eh? XD

However I'll get started on the next chapter very soon ;)


	7. The explantion

Seventh chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters

* * *

"What?" he moved her in front of him and looked at her in surprise.

She looked at him with tears falling down her cheek like small waterfalls. She looked down and started to sob.

"My… grandmother… was… wronged… a long time…ago" she tried to talk but she was crying to hard.

"Shhh" Atem spoke in a soft voice and wiped her tears away with his cape.

"Eh?" she looked at him in confusion.

"You don't have to tell me if you can't because of your tears" he wiped away some more tears and smiled lightly at her "I can wait until you have cried out"

"Atemu-kun" she backed away from Atem and wiped her tears away herself. She then moved her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Why do you sit like that?"

"It's my safe position, I won't feel the pain I usually do, when I'm doing something imperfect" she looked at him above her knees and closed her eyes "My grandmother was wronged a long time ago. She fell in love with the pharaoh of that time, but he did not love her back. She became his servant, and could only watch as he found another woman. Her heart broke when they got married and she swore to kill the pharaoh. She was however, pregnant with his child"

"How could that happen?"

"I do not know. I was never told. But this was 300 years ago so there might have been different ways back then. But after she swore to kill the pharaoh, she had to return to her kingdom to have his child. It was my aunt; she died when she was only 10. My grandmother later had another child with my late grandfather, my father. She taught him to hate the human who had the title pharaoh. When he met my mother, they had my soon after. I was also taught to hate the Pharaoh but…" she looked at Atem and reached out for him. he nuzzled up against it and smiled gently at her.

"But you met me?"

"Yes, and you introduced me to the pharaoh. I found him too kind to hate, but I had my duty. I was to kill the one called 'Pharaoh' when I turned 15" she withdrew her hand and started to cry again.

"I see. And what happens, if you don't?"

"I'll be exiled from the mermaid world. At least from my own kingdom"

Atem looked at her and noticed the pain in her eyes #Don't look like that# he got up from the bed and picked Elishia up.

"What are you doing?"

"You need air" he answered and walked out of the room. The guards looked at him for a short moment but let him pass.

He walked away from the palace and out into a private spot near the river in the garden. He put her down and stepped back a little.

"Atemu-kun" she looked at him and widened her eyes when she realized why he had taken her out here "NO!" she shook her head wildly and stepped back.

"You have to do it" he stepped towards her and cupped her cheek "I will not let you get exiled because of me"

"No!" she slapped away his hand and took another step back "I'd rather stay on land forever than killing you" she felt water on her heel and looked back into the river. She turned around, bowed down and dipped her fingers and started to tear up again.

"Then stay with me" Atem said and walked up beside her.

* * *

I know that this chapter is short, but i wanted to cut it here because it felt right.

If anyone wonders why they got so close so quickly; they always had a close relationship with each other. I know I haven't really showed that a lot, but that's because I knew it myself and didn't think much of it.

Working on the next chapter already ;D


	8. the proposal

Eigth chapter of this story.

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Eh?" she stood up again and looked him in the eyes "What do you mean?"

"Stay with me" he took her hands and held them to his chest.

She blushed at his words once she realized what he meant.

"But why me?" she looked down while blushing.

"You are my best friend, beautiful no matter what and I love you with all my heart. Only you have ever made me feel like I was weightless. When I saw you being taken away four years ago, I felt my heart sink and turn into stone. I waited for you by the river everyday and I never gave up hope to find you" he pulled her closer into a gentle hug "so stay with me please?"

"I have other business to attend to first" her eyes softened and she put her head on his chest "but I'll stay with you" she let go of him and looked into the waters.

"Where are you going?"

"To hell. I have to defy my parents. I might not be in the best of conditions when I get back" she looked back at Atem "I have always been yours"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at him and turned towards the river and let her shirt fall down.

"Eh?" Atem blushed heavily at the sight, until he saw the scar on her back. He stepped closer towards her and felt it "What's this?"

"The mark of the millennium items" she put the shirt back on and turned towards him "your father did this, at my wish. I was scared at first but… I wanted to show I would never hurt you" she looked down, noticing the angry look in his eyes "this means I belong to you, and only you" she put her head on his chest and listened to his heart.

"I'm happy that you love me that much, but you shouldn't have scarred your body because of me, it must've been painful" he held the back of her head and her back.

"Yes, but it wasn't because of the iron, but because it ruined my skin, which made it imperfect"

"Why does perfect matter so much to you?" he caressed her back gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It doesn't. But my parents, mostly my father, trained me to be as perfect as possible to get the affection of the humans. And if the pharaoh should be on my age, his love. The training started when I was 7…"

"Before or after I met you?"

"Just after. They then realized I could get close to the Pharaoh, by getting close to his son" she looked him in the eyes and smiled "but I'm glad they let me get close to him"

"As am I" he smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He broke the kiss quickly as she needed to get going.

She looked at him before jumping into the river. She transformed her legs into a tail and started to swim to her kingdom. She both eared and longed for the moment where she would finally tell her meaning and go against everything she was taught. She would survive the pain it would give her, she was strong enough.

* * *

Atem stood and looked at the spot she had jumped into the river. He looked around a bit and noticed a bag not far away. He walked over and found Elishia's clothes. He hugged the bag and sat down to await her return, hopefully.

* * *

Kinda short i know. But i wanted to be able to focus only on Elishia's confrontation with her parents in the next chapter.


	9. The confrontation

Nineth chapter of this story. Opened it again since i got some ideas for some more chapters.

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters. I own only this story and Elishia Aquamarina

* * *

She could see her kingdom in front of her and started to swim faster. She reached the castle and was greeted by her parents. Her father stood a little away from her while her mother hugged her as a welcome.

"Come on little darling, you have to tell your grandmother about the ki…"

"No!" she pushed her mother away and looked her in the eyes "I have not killed the pharaoh"

"You have not what?" her grandmother came swimming and looked at Elishia with anger. Her father stepped up to her and yelled loudly.

"You know what the Pharaoh did to your grandmother!"

"That was 300 years ago! That Pharaoh is long dead!" she yelled back "The current Pharaoh has nothing to do with what happened!"

"You are lying! Why would your grandmother order you to kill a innocent person!"

"Because she is filled with anger and hatred towards the humans!" she curled up in pain and looked up at her parents "the hatred got transferred to you Father! Mother has never pushed me to kill him; she even hoped that the current pharaoh wouldn't be the pharaoh! She cared about my well-being above grandmother's!" she curled up further in pain and screamed in pain.

"My daughter!" her father went over to her but she pushed him away.

"No! This is your own fault! All the training to make me perfect! All the torture that followed if I wasn't! It still translates to this day!" she yelled at him and went away from him.

"We never had you in any training! You became this perfect on your own!"

"I didn't! I was tortured from the age of seven to I was twelve! Grandmother told me…" she widened her eyes and looked to her grandmother "You little witch!" she stood up straight and swam farther away "You where so set up on your damn revenge… you would even torture your own flesh and blood!"

"You are no grandchild of mine! Not being able to kill a mere human! You…!"

"Why didn't you do it yourself?" Elishia yelled at her grandmother "You could've just killed him yourself! But I know why you didn't!"

"It was under my dignity that's why!"

"Liar! You still loved him!" Elishia could feel the pain in her body, telling her to stop defying and to stop saying these things, but she didn't care "it's the only reasonable explanation, but you wanted him to feel the sting in his heart like you did. You wanted a female heir to kill him after seducing him"

"You better hold your breath young lady!"

"but you only had a son! And you couldn't risk ruining his marriage so you hoped he would have a daughter! You could train her to hate the humans and to kill the pharaoh!"

"That's enough!" Her grandmother was getting angry at her defiance "You have no proof!"

"I do not care about proof! Your plan has failed you grandmother!" she smiled on the inside and calmed a bit down "For I fell in love with the pharaoh's son"

"You did what?"

"That's enough!" the queen suddenly yelled "Elishia Aquamarina! You have not only defied your duty by birth, you have also insulted one of the elders in this kingdom! And you have fallen in love with a human!" She smiled on the inside as she knew how her daughter was thinking right now. She feared for her own life as her mother never yelled "You will face punishment!" she swam towards her daughter and put on her most serious mine "You are banished from this kingdom. Forever!" she made a small smile that only Elishia saw.

"Oka-sama" she started to cry and swam back to Atem. #Arigato! Oka-sama! # she reached the surface and looked around. Atem had fallen asleep with her clothes on his arm "Cute" she got out of the water and walked towards him. She smiled and stroked his cheek "Pharaoh wake up"

Atem felt her light hand on his cheek and woke up. he looked into her eyes and found them a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" he sat up. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I have been banished from my kingdom. I have to be on land for the rest of my life" she smiled and sat down on her knees "seems like you're stuck with me forever"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Atem said and smiled. They met in a kiss and gave in to their cravings for each other.

"Atemu-kun" she panted out. He kissed her chest lightly and she smiled down at him.

* * *

I am NOT going to write the sex scene that follows this. Let your imagination do that yourselves !D


	10. Nefertiti

Tenth Chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. I only own this story, Elishia Aquamarina and Nefertiti Aquamarina.

* * *

She looked at her little daughter who was sleeping in her father's arms. She smiled and walked towards them.

"Sleepy my Pharaoh?" She kissed him on the cheek and he woke up and looked at her.

"Nefertiti is, not me" he said with a blurry voice.

"Sure" she took her daughter and smiled down at her "Morning princess" she sat down and the baby started to make happy sounds.

"She really likes you" Atem looked at his two girls and smiled "I am however somewhat jealous of her.

"How's that?" Elishia said while breast feeding her daughter. She then blushed when Atem proceeded to look at her breast while licking his lips "Grow up will you?" she said smiling.

"But I am" he stood up and kissed her on the cheek "Shall I tell the guards not to come in here?"

"Not necessary. She needs to learn how to eat solid food soon anyway. Her teeth are starting to grow out"

"How can you tell that?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes "You would know too if she sucked on your chest all the time"

"Sorry about that" he couldn't help but laugh a bit but cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"We should take her to the river" Elishia said while removing the baby from her chest and putting her dress on again. She stood up and nuzzled Nefertiti on her stomach, making the baby laugh.

"But why?" Atem caught his wife's mouth in a quick kiss "I needed that"

"She is part mermaid you know. She need to know the water from a young age" she started to walk out into the garden "it is necessary if she ever should have a hope of going down to the mermaid kingdom"

"But what about the tail?" he looked at his daughter with concern.

"It won't appear until she is at least 3 years old. She's only 3 months now" She kissed her daughter and turned to the left and into the garden.

"Not the river. I could get some of the servants to get a bath tub out here. I will not forgive myself if anything should happen to any of you"

"I am under the protection of the water gods my Pharaoh. Nothing will happen to me or Nefertiti"

"I do not care. I will not take the chance" he stopped up and looked around.

"What's wrong Atemu?" Elishia stopped up and looked at him, the baby reaching out for her hair and making small sounds.

"nothing, I just thought I heard something. Or rather, I feel a dark force coming this way"

"You're not just saying this because you don't want Nefertiti into the river, are you?"

"No my love. Please go inside with our daughter" he put his hand on hers and guided her inside "something will happen soon"

* * *

short and cheesy chapter, I know.

And the next chapter might not be really good either since I'll have to think of how the event went, without Yugi and the others.


	11. The parting

eleventh and last chapter of this story. This time, I mean it XD

I do not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters. I own only this story, Elishia and Nefertiti Aquamarina

* * *

"Pharaoh!" Shimon came running towards Atem and Elishia like the devil was after him "Pharaoh you have to come quickly!"

"What's wrong Shimon?"

"Something is up with the millennium items!"

"I'm coming" he turned to Elishia "Get Nefertiti to safety and stay with her" he kissed Elishia on the forehead and went with Shimon.

"Atemu-kun" she started to walk to find a place to hide her daughter. She found a spot where she could also see what would be going on. She felt her millennium bracelet starting to shake. She feared for her husband and sat down. She calmed down her daughter by singing in a soft voice. She shed tears and wiped them away with the cloth that Nefertiti was wrapped in. in the end, Nefertiti fell asleep. She looked down at her daughter and looked around. She could her people screaming and feared even more for Atem.

She'd had enough of waiting. Her daughter had woken up and was crying. She could feel she too was missing Atemu and decided to go out and find him. She refused to let fear have control over her anymore. She got up and started to walk. When she came out she was surprised to put it mildly. The sky was almost pitch black even though it was in the middle of the day. She ran through the castle to find her husband, but soon found it being in vain. She looked around and saw that the people of the village were inside the palace court. A little girl turned towards her and her face lit up in a smile.

"It's the queen!" she yelled happily and everyone seemed to get some hope and happiness back as they started to yell. A guard came up to her and looked at her.

"What are you doing here your majesty?"

"Where is the Pharaoh?" her millennium bracelet lighted up, and the guard got a dazed look in his face as he answered.

"He is not for from the city limits. He is fighting the dark one who is causing the sun to disappear"

"He is what?" she yelled and turned to the main door of the palace. She ran towards it and the villagers got out of her way. But when she reached the door she was stopped by the guards.

"Sorry but we can't allow you to go any farther your Majesty!" they yelled as they held out their spears.

"You let me out of this palace right now, or I'll see to it that Anubis let's you rot outside of the underworld for all eternity!" her eyes glowed in a slightly red glow.

The guards got scared at the sudden change in their queen's eyes and let her out. She ran all the way to the Pharaoh and her concerns became greater with each passing second. The village stood in bright flames and multiple bodies lied around. She shielded her daughter's eyes from the eerie sight and finally reached the outer walls of the village.

"Atemu-kun!" she yelled as she saw her husband and she started to cry. She ran faster as he turned towards her.

"Elishia" Atem said in astonishment and she looked at him "What are you doing here?" he walked towards her and hugged her lightly, being careful not to crush his daughter in her arms. He felt his anger rise, but at the same time he was incredibly happy to see them one last time before sacrificing himself to save the world.

"What are you going to do?" she held Nefertiti who started to laugh at the sight of her father.

"I'll seal the dark one along with my memory. My name will be the key to unlock him. I'll then conceal my memory in the puzzle and then shatter it" he looked at his concerned queen who only seemed to get more concerned with each word he said.

"But that would mean the end of you!" she cried as she realized she would lose the only one she had ever loved "What about me and Nefertiti?"

"You, along with the rest of the world, will be safe" he caressed her cheek gently and kissed her forehead to calm her.

"But I won't be able to… I won't forgive you!" she cried hard and Nefertiti started to cry too.

"I can live with that, knowing that my sacrifice allowed you two to live on" he looked down at his daughter and tried to calm her down "Besides, if you are reborn, so might I"

"I won't live in a world where you do not exist" she said quieter and looked at Atem with a serious mine.

"What do you mean?"

"If you seal yourself into your millennium item, then so will I!"

"Then what about our daughter?"

"She can live with my mother. She will be more than happy to take care of her" she looked down at Nefertiti "She would be a better mother anyway" she sighed and felt the tears pressing on.

"You shall not do it" Atem took her head up to make her look him in the eyes "it's an order"

"Orders won't help anymore" she looked away "I'll do it if you do it, and that's final"

He looked at her and sighed.

"Then do it. It would also mean that we would have the chance to meet again in the future"

"But we will not recognize each other"

"Our bond must be strong enough to make our subconscious minds to recognize each other" he kissed her tenderly and she knew it was as a goodbye kiss. She started to run away. She cried hard until she reached the river and ran along it. Nefertiti kept on crying the whole time and she looked down at her daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Easy my dear. Everything will be alright"

She suddenly saw her mother standing by the riverside and felt her heart sting with happiness.

"Oka-sama!" she yelled. Her mother was about to jump into the river when she heard the baby cry. She ran to her mother and cried "Please take care of her? I'm begging you!" she held out the small child who kept on crying. She tried to shush the baby.

"What happened?"

"Atemu died" she looked at her mother "And I'll be going away soon"

"What? No!" her mother looked at her daughter in fear "Why?"

"I know his real name. I'll seal myself in the millennium bracelet and destroy my memory. That way, I can by with him when the right person bears it. Hopefully it'll be at the same time as his puzzle gets solved" she handed her mother the baby and smiled "Goodbye mother" she started to mumble some words even her mother couldn't understand. She started to fade away and looked at her mother "let this go into family heritage, and make sure that Nefertiti will live on land. That way, I might be able to see my Pharaoh again" she took off her millennium bracelet and gave it to her mother who looked at her daughter with a look Elishia had never seen before.

"I will" she started to cry as she took the bracelet and Elishia finally disappeared. She looked at the bracelet and kissed "I will make sure that your last words will come true my daughter" she placed the bracelet on Nefertiti who stopped crying and started to grab onto it. Nefertiti smiled happily and made happy sounds, as if the mere presence of it indicated her mother was there.

"I will take care of your daughter" She went into the river and swam towards the mermaid castle.


End file.
